The House Story
by Metherlence Reverie
Summary: Naruto tiene una misión: arreglar la casa más grande de Konoha. Fácil para un ninja de su rango ¿no? El problema empieza cuando se entera a quién pertenecía la casa. Sasunaru. OneChapterFic. Editado.


Fanfiction.

[Sasunaru, sólo mención de NaruHina]

By: Metherlence Reverie

**The House Story**

_Cause if this heart is gonna break_

_It's gonna take a lot to break it..._

**El problema de la misión**

Naruto dobló el papel amarillo que sostenía dos veces, luego lo volvió a abrir, miró lo escrito y lo dobló nuevamente, esta vez en cuatro. Sin convencerse todavía, lo dobló en ocho, dejándolo tan pequeño que estaba seguro que cuando lo abriera nuevamente la tinta de la escritura se habría estropeado tanto que costaría leerla, pero no. Cuando abrió el papel de nuevo la escritura estaba intacta. _'Estúpida tinta china'_, maldijo por lo bajo, leyendo por décima-quién-sabe-vez la misión que Tsunade le había asignado y que debía cumplir a lo largo del mes. No es que fuera una misión imposible, de hecho, se hayaba en el rango más bajo posible, y tampoco es que despreciase las misiones, pero aquella, al momento de verla, le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca...y en la conciencia. ¿En qué recóndito lugar de la cabeza de Tsunade Oba-Chan había quedado su sentido de la compasión? Error. Nunca existió.

Miren que mandale a arreglar la casa más grande de Konoha de la noche a la mañana, como sí él no fuese útil para otro tipo de misiones (digamos, de mayor rango) pero aquello no era lo más importante...porque Naruto, al momento de leer el pergamino había sonreído ya que arreglar una casa no era gran trabajo, de hecho, quería pasar un tiempo en Konoha para no tener que abandonar tanto a Hinata (la pobre podía pasarse un mes sin él y cuando regresaba no había quejas de abandono, sino la más linda sonrisa de bienvenida). Habiendo aceptado sin siquiera terminar de leer el pergamino fue su error. Fatal error. Y lo peor es que se dio cuenta de ello al ingresar al barrio donde estaba la supuesta casa. El barrio Uchiha. No pudo evitar que una cara en especial cruzara su mente y el dolor de estómago comenzó.

- Genial, genial. - Murmuró en tono de ironía. La casa de Sasuke Uchiha estaba frente a él, en todo su esplendor, y con esplendor Naruto se refería a lo grande que es, pues se hallaba tan deteriorada que sintió pena.

**El ex-vengador**

_I'll laugh and if I can enjoy the distance between us, _

_despite it all, it'll be fine._

Sasuke había regresado a Konoha. No es necesario especificar detalles sobre esto, basta con decir que volvió...y por cuenta propia. Ahora vivía en un pequeño departamento cerca del de Naruto, pero sin una dirección ni números reconocibles; el Uchiha se había ocupado de mantener su ubicación en secreto para evitarse el jaleo de visitas, regalos de bienvenida, cartas, amenazas, etcétera. Ni siquiera recibía visitas de su rubio amigo; y Sasuke creía que era mejor así. No porque él hubiera vuelto iba a desordenar la vida de su amigo. Sabía que él tenía asuntos de los que ocuparse, una novia que lo esperaba luego de cada misión y por último, misiones importantes. Así que, naturalmente, Sasuke entendía que no había tiempo para él...y no lo requería. Podía emplear también _su_ propio tiempo bastante bien. Sabía que cada mañana tenía que levantarse, hacer alguna misión de aseo comunitario (lo cual le resultaba fastidioso, pero lo hacía), ignorar las miradas de recelo que recibía, ignorar las palabras, los murmullos, ignorar los comentarios y sobre todo hacer oidos sordos a los comentarios sobre Naruto, porque aquellos eran los que, sin entender, más recordaba antes de irse a acostar. Suponía que era por simple curiosidad, apenas veía al rubio en las calles y cuando se topaban no había más que saludos cordiales de parte de él (Sasuke sentía que se quedaba de piedra cuando lo veía directamente a los ojos, así que la mayor parte del tiempo sólo saludaba con un gesto de cabeza). Creía que, sin querer Naruto lo estaba ignorando o peor, obviando de su vida. Se sentía rechazado, si. Y no por toda Konoha (la aldea le importaba un miserable pepino) sino por Naruto.

**Misión del rango-más-bajo-posible **

{ Primera sección: la fachada }

El primer día de la misión, Naruto traía pintura blanca, roja y azul. Pensaba que lo mejor era comenzar por la fachada de la casa, sí, porque aún se sentía un poco incómodo al tener que decidir cuál habitación del interior iba a reparar primero. Creía que era más inteligente meditarlo mientras pintaba tranquilo por fuera. Así que vistiendo un overol anaranjado con el remolino-Uzumaki en la espalda, se dispuso a comenzar su tarea primero por la parte de adelante. Era una gran casa, eso ni ponerlo en duda, antigua y en su tiempo muy lujosa. Pero ahora no quedaba más que eso: la fachada. Estaba seguro que por dentro habría tanto moho y polvo que quizás le llevaría más de un mes el terminar todo. Suspiró cansado. Probablemente hoy también llegaría tarde casa y no le daría tiempo de visitar a Hinata. Suspiró de nuevo. Se sentía culpable al no poder estar con ella el tiempo que merecía. Un nuevo suspiro. Se sentía culpable por querer extrañarla más. Sabía que las cosas andaban bien, demasiado bien, de hecho, se casaría con ella pero...

- _Soy joven, soy joven, soy joven_.- Dijo entre dientes, como tarareando una canción de forma frenética. Se golpeó la cabeza con la mano libre y con la otra pintaba de aquí para allá.

Blanco. Blanco. Blanco.

- _Soy muuuy jooooveeen_~.- Terminó la estrofa gritando y con la muralla hecha un desastre. Bueno, sobre blanco se puede pintar nuevamente ¿no? Y lo mejor es que no se nota.- _Blancooo, blancoooo~(8).- _Comenzó otra canción para distraerse. Estaba seguro que el blanco era un color traumante y si a esto le agregamos la tez pálida que su mente estaba proyectando en esos momentos, el trauma era doble.

- ¡Listo! - Naruto levantó los brazos orgulloso, como si acabara de ganar una maratón. Su cara estaba bañada de un sudor frío y las manos le temblaban. Ese maldito color blanco, no, podría ser cualquiera pero ¿por qué justamente el blanco? ¡El color más aburrido le traía recuerdos de la persona más amargada, aburrida, terca, insoportable del mundo! Mejor matarse, Naruto lo estaba considerando. Tenía unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar en el suelo y al mismo tiempo destruir toda la puta casa y de paso arrancar sus putos sentimientos. Dejaría una carta para Hinata, sí. Y otra para Sakura, y una más para Iruka y Kakashi-sensei y...¡agh! Hasta el suicidio era un problema.

Naruto se bajó de la escalera que le permitía repasar la última parte de la fachada y miró su trabajo con el ceño medio fruncido. El cielo estaba azul y el sol brillaba con una intensidad que, se tenía que tapar los ojos para poder contemplar su trabajo.

Ahora no se sentía capaz de terminarlo, quería volver a casa, ver a Hinata, comer ramen, hacer algo que le gustase porque la carga emocional era demasiada. ¡Estúpida misión!

**En la floreria de Ino**

{ Segunda parte del trabajo de Sasuke: sacar el polvo a las plantas }

_It's just not an eternity that I want to understand,_

_Even though I always want to look at it that way._

Sasuke se estaba acostumbrando al rechazo. Eso no era bueno según el pensamiento colectivo, pero a él le venía bien. _Sí, mucho mejor a que me traten con pena, eso sí sería una humillación_. Además, creía que si nadie le hablaba era porque lo pasaban realmente por alto, incluso Ino, que solía mirarlo con ojitos de sol a los trece. Ahora sólo se molestaba en hojear una revista y regar las plantas a ratos. No le dirigía ninguna mirada, sólo le saludaba cuando él llegaba y luego se despedía al cerrar la tienda.

- _Bien, realmente mejor para mi_. - Se decía Sasuke, mejor que nadie le hablase porque al primero que le dirigiera la palabra le soltaría un centenar de palabrotas que quedaría de a cuadritos el pobre miserable. Sí, no es que tuviera rabia contenida contra el pueblo, sino que hallaba una mierda esto de sacarle el polvo a las plantas. Su trabajo consistía en ir dos veces por semana a ayudar a Ino con la tienda, pero él sólo hacía la parte más aburrida, que consistía en ir de planta en planta con un pañuelo sacando todo el polvo posible. Y lo peor es que Ino tenía como quinientas plantas, si es que no eran más...- Hn.-

De pronto, y no es que llamara la atención de Sasuke, la campanita de la entrada sonó, avisando la llegada de un comprador. Sasuke se mantuvo donde estaba, escondido entre las plantas sacando polvo por aquí y por allá. Aún le quedaban unas doscientas, así que tenía para rato.

- ¡Hola Naruto! - Sasuke escuchó bien el saludo, pero se borró en la parte del nombre. ¿Ino habría dicho bien? ¿Cuántos Narutos había en Konoha? ¿Y el idiota que conocía él no se hallaba de misión?

- Hola Ino.- No. Era él con su estúpido y agudo modo de hablar. Agh...

- ¿No andabas de misión? Le pregunté a Hinata-Chan el otro día y...-

- Si, si. Pero tengo una misión aquí en Konoha, dattebayo.- La voz de Naruto llegó a Sasuke como una ola imprevista. Demasiado madura, demasiado fresca. - Emp, Ino...¿tienes algún arreglo? Es que...- Hasta el titubeo de Naruto a Sasuke le provocaba un dolor terrible de estómago, pero se contuvo y trato de mantenerse sereno sacándo el polvo.

Saca. Saca. Saca. Saca...

- Sasuke-Kun está aquí.- Dijo Ino, en forma confidencial pero Sasuke pudo oírlo. Ino le pasaba las flores a Naruto en ese momento y el rubio sólo sonrió. Sonrió, miró de reojo hacia atrás, como haciendo el mísero intento de buscarlo y luego, despidiéndose de Ino, se marchó.

Sasuke sólo siguió sacando el polvo, encontrando que era mejor tarea hacerlo mientras se sentía miserable y rechazado que no haciendo nada.

**Misión rango Z (es decir, del rango-más-bajo-posible)**

{ Segunda sección: El interior }

Naruto terminó la pintura por fuera en dos semanas. Dos horribles semanas. Se podría decir que llegaba en mal estado a casa, se comportaba mal con Hinata (no de un mal modo, sino que la ignoraba aunque ella estuviese en frente de él), lloraba como idiota en cualquier lado y luego se reía como imbécil tirado en el suelo. Sí. Una empezada de mes un tanto complicada. Pero se sobrepondría, era la casa. Nada más que la casa que le recordaba tanto a él. Su fachada blanca y aburrida, su interior oscuro y misterioso, su jardín...¡Ahg! Hasta había llegado a pensar que Sasuke era más bonito que Hinata (comparándolos a través de plantas: Sasuke podría ser una flor blanca, quizás un lirio y Hinata una margarita). No estaba bien de la cabeza: llevaba una vida buena, podría en cualquier momento acceder al puesto de Hokage, casarse con Hinata y contar con el apoyo del Clan Hyuga, pero todo eso lo mandaba al demonio partido en miles de trocitos apenas veía la casa.

- _Es él, es él, es él_.- Naruto repasó mentalmente que por ningún motivo al entrar a la casa empezaría por el cuarto de Sasuke, eso sería como una bomba a su corazón. Así que al momento de entrar, con el corazón en la garganta y un nudo en el estómago, se metió con los ojos cerrados a lo que parecía un pasillo. Los abrió y se dio cuenta que la casa estaba a oscuras. Decidió, luego de soltar un suspiro y otro, abrir las ventanas para ver mejor y para ventilar todo. Naruto calculó que la casa no se usaba, por lo menos, desde unos siete u ocho años, así que el deterioro era esperable. Pero al abrirlos descubrió que solamente la pintura se hallaba un poco dañada y que, quizás solamente en los baños y en la cocina se hubiera acumulado el moho. Aún así el trabajo que le esperaba era mucho. Además de la presión, la estúpida presión.

- ¡Ah! - Suspiró aliviado, el airecito le golpeaba en la frente y todo el cabello, relajándolo de alguna manera.- Si tan sólo...- Sus ojos se oscurecieron al recordar el rostro blanco de su amigo (si es que seguían en esos términos, lo cual dudaba). Naruto se apoyó en la ventana y ahí se quedó un momento. Podría haber pasado la tarde entera y no se habría dado cuenta que el día se estaba convirtiendo en atardecer y el atardecer en noche. Extrañamente el tiempo no pasaba para él cuando pensaba en Sasuke, más bien se detenía. En un recuerdo, una palabra, un gesto, un aroma, su cabello, sus ojos, su voz, todo su ser. Y ese era el problema: se sentía atascado ahora, no, siempre se sintió atascado. Se atascó en el momento que conoció a Sasuke, se volvió ciego. No importaba si Hinata se teñía el cabello negro y comenzaba a actuar de manera fría, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Sasuke existía, estando aquí o allá, en la aldea o fuera de ella, siendo grosero o arriesgando su vida por él. No podía cambiar eso...no podía avanzar.

- ¡Al diablo contigo, Sasuke! ¡Arreglaré tu puta casa y luego te sacaré de mi vida! - Gritó desde la ventana, haciendo que unos parajillos traumados salieran volando lejos.

Naruto miró desafiante al cielo, ese cielo que esperaba Sasuke estuviese mirando en algún lugar de Konoha, y se metió dentro de la casa, entrando a la cocina para luego reparar los baños y luego empezar con las habitaciones.

**El ex-vengador nuevamente, aburrido **

{ Cuarta parte del día: Ocio }

Sasuke había hecho todo lo que debía hacer un día normal. Es decir, levantarse, comer, ir a sus inútiles e irritantes misiones y luego volver a casa cuando el sol se ponía. Esa noche se acostó con la mente inquieta, sin poder conciliar el sueño a la hora que tenía programada. Había escuchado decir en la florería de Ino, que Naruto andaba en una misión ultra-hiper-mega-secreta en Konoha y que ésta apenas le dejaba tiempo para tener una vida normal. Sasuke pensó que eran exageraciones, pero lo tachó al escuchar a la propia Hinata (con voz amedrentada) comentárselo a TenTen y a Ino. Hinata había dicho que Naruto se comportaba extraño, no es que fuese bipolar pero su humor andaba cambiante y si al minuto se hallaba feliz al otro minuto se deprimía y pedía estar solo. Hinata se echaba la culpa por la actitud de su novio, quizás ella no lo satisfacía. Pero TenTen decía que aquello era imposible, siendo ella tan dulce. Así que Hinata continuaba narrando que el rubio no pasaba hasta tres noches seguidas en casa y cuando ella le preguntaba decía que era por su misión. Sasuke se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado con el siempre considerado Naruto y hasta él sintió ganas de golpearlo apenas lo viera por ahí.

- _Quizás ha encontrado a alguien más._- Pensaba en su interior el moreno, pero lo consideraba imposible. Naruto siempre iba con la verdad por delante, sería incapaz de engañar a la pobre Hinata. Entonces, ¿sería en verdad que aquella misión fuese tan secreta que hasta a su novia no podía revelarle ni un poquito de ella? Eso le causaba mala espina al Uchiha. Naruto andaba metido en algo, algo grande y él lo averiguaría.

Esa noche Sasuke durmió plácidamente, tramando en sueños cómo hacerle el quite a esas pésimas y diminutas misiones que Tsunade le había impuesto.

**Misión de la "·$%·!"·#%$%/#& (entiéndase, groserías)**

{ Tercera sección: Habitaciones. Habitación de... }

_Thank you, _

_I'm able to stretch out something so necessary as love._

Naruto había parado de maldecir al terminar el penúltimo cuarto, el de Itachi. No le causó mucha impresión que éste fuese simple y ordenado, no causó muchos problemas. Ahora se hallaba mudo mirando el cuarto de Sasuke. El cuarto que él abandonó a los trece años. El mismo que el moreno debió haber pisado muchas veces, del cual había entrado o salido un centenar y en el cual se refugiaba (suponía Naruto) luego de la muerte de sus padres. Justo en ese momento, Naruto hayó mucha razón al dolor de Sasuke. ¿Qué sabía él de tener una familia y perderla? Él sólo había perdido una persona en su vida...y ahora que ésta había vuelto no sabía cómo actuar. Se sentía un cobarde. Al menos Sasuke hizo el esfuerzo de perseguir a Itachi y matarlo, pero él, nada. Planeaba formar una familia con una mujer que no amaba, entrar a un cargo de Hokage sintiéndose como un hipócrita y finalmente planeaba ignorar a Sasuke toda su vida. ¿Podía ser más imbécil? La casa le recordaba a él en todo momento, desde que la vio, no, mentira, desde que entró al barrio Uchiha. Todo estaba lleno de Sasuke, cada grifo de agua, cada ventana, cada sábana que limpiaba, todo.

Sabía que tendría problemas con esta habitación así que decidió tomárselo con calma, se acostó en la cama empolvada por un momento y se quedó ahí un buen rato mirando el techo. Rió por lo bajo pensando en cómo reaccionaría Sasuke si se enterara de su misión. Probablemente lo sacaría a patadas de su casa y luego iría a quemar la torre del Hokage en forma de venganza. Naruto cree que al moreno no le haría ninguna gracia que Tsunade haga misiones como esa. Si alguien va a arreglar una casa Uchiha, ese tendría que ser un Uchiha ¿no? Naruto estaba seguro que Sasuke argumentaría algo como eso. Sabe que el Uchiha es reservado y posesivo con sus cosas, así que lo más probable es que se enojaría...y mucho. No es como si él tuviera planeado quedarse ahí, no, sólo había dormido unas cuantas noches seguidas, pero eso no significaba nada. Lo hacía porque, de alguna manera, la casa se lo pedía (sí, comentario de persona que ha perdido toda la razón, pero cierto). Era porque, aunque Sasuke se hallara a pocos metros de él, no podía tocarlo, no podía olerlo ni acercarse, pero sí podía estar en aquella casa, que se parecía tanto a su amigo o ex-amigo. _Debería buscarlo, hablar con él_. Pero aquella idea detenía el corazón del rubio, sin dejarle respirar.

Al final decidió levantarse y, a pesar de las lágrimas, logró limpiar bien la habitación. Se pasaría la noche entera pintándola y quizás gritando pero así eran las cosas. La mañana siguiente quizás sería mejor; y le gustaría pedirle a Dios, si no fuera gran molestia, que le produjera una amnesia severa sólo por unos cuantos días.

**Mañana siguiente **

{ Cuarta Sección: Jardín }

Como había predicho, se pasó la noche entera pintando y por ende, no durmió nada. No estaba en sus cabales, apenas se acordaba de tener consideración con Hinata. Debía arreglar eso, de alguna manera. No estaba bien jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. Se levantó de la cama de Sasuke y se dirigió a la ventana más próxima a él, decidió correr las cortinas para que entrara un poco de sol y aire. Se estaba asfixiando con el olor a pintura. Se apoyó en el borde un rato mirando el exterior. Planeaba llegar a su casa, cambiarse, ir donde Hinata y arreglar las cosas. No podían seguir así por mucho, ella esperaba que él le propusiera casarse pero Naruto no podía hacerlo. No ahora ni nunca, aunque sonara cruel. Hinata era excepcional, la mujer más dulce, bondadosa y cálida del planeta pero él...él ya había optado por otro tipo de carácter desde hace mucho.

- ¡Ah! - Un suspiro que no tenía nada de débil salió de su boca y llegó hasta el jardín, suponía él. Miró hacia abajo y sintió pena por las pobres plantas abandonadas a su suerte. No es que el jardín se hallara desierto, pero tampoco era una imitación muy bonita de la florería de Ino. Quizás se plantara algunas flores, pero aquella tarea no le resultaba en nada masculina...quizás si plantaba algo de comida, como ramen. Pero aquello no se podía plantar.- Mmmmmmmm...- Se cruzó de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados, como un zorro, se concentró. Quería un jardín harmónico, en eso sí estaba de acuerdo. Probablemente Sasuke decidiera vivir aquí nuevamente luego de que él reportara como terminada su misión. Y si Sasuke vivía aquí estaba seguro que le encantaría un jardín con...con...tomates.- ¡Eso! - Naruto levantó el brazo, triunfador, asustando a los mismos pajaritos traumados de antes.

Plantaría un extenso campo de tomates para Sasuke. De repente se sintió demasiado entusiasmado, olvidando que debía ir a ver a Hinata y tomando sus cosas se fue a la florería de Ino.

**Sasuke, de ex-vengador pasó a investigador part-time **

{ Quinta parte de su auto-impuesto-trabajo: Recolectar información. }

Sasuke había descubierto que seguir a Naruto se había vuelto algo casi imposible. De alguna forma, el rubio siempre se le escapaba. Así que Sasuke, que ahora trabajaba para sí mismo (nada mejor que ser tu propio jefe) era un investigador privado, o como se autoproclamaba él, un Naruinvestigador (aunque eso sonara demasiado psicópata). La cosa es que luego de ese pequeño trabajo part-time terminaba agotado. Sin pistas de Naruto, sin información y nuevamente rechazado por toda Konoha. Se estaba acostumbrando a mantener el ceño fruncido en vez de su usual gesto indiferente: sí, tenía que admitirlo, la indiferencia de Naruto lo estaba molestando. ¿Quién se creía ese rubio? Todo porque iba a ser el próximo Hokage, eso...eso no le daba ningún derecho. El Uchiha se sentó en un parque cerca de su apartamento, mirando el cielo. No era bueno que mirara mucho el cielo, se acordaba demasiado del azul de los ojos de Naruto, pero prefería aquello a nada, es decir, prefería eso a tener que mirar las caras de odio de las personas. Poco a poco iba creyendo que su oportunidad no llegaría, esa casi imposible seguirle la pista al rubio; se había vuelto ágil e inteligente (aunque Sasuke dudaba que más que él)...quizás debería desistir. Naruto ni siquiera volteaba a saludarlo cuando sabía que él sí estaba (un ejemplo: la situación en la florería) y no parecía interesado en hablar con él...quizás...

- ¡Hinata-Chan! - Sasuke se sobresaltó ante el grito de una voz reconocida, pero que no era la de Naruto.- ¿Qué sucede? - Sasuke permaneció dónde estaba, podía adivinar que Hinata se hallaba unos cuantos metros lejos de él pero aún podía oír.

- Na-Naruto-Kun...- Luego Sasuke oyó un sollozo. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, su cerebro conectó ideas y dos fueron las que se formaron en su cabeza:

Idea Nº 1: Naruto había muerto en misión. (Y esto provocó al Uchiha la peor de las sensaciones del mundo: su corazón se contrajo).

Idea Nº 2: Naruto había abandonado a Hinata. (Es decir, habían terminado. Y no es que Sasuke se alegrara con la desgracia ajena, pero está última idea se le hacía mil veces más soportable que la primera.)

- ¿Qué pasó, Hinata-Chan? - Ahora sí, el moreno reconoció que la voz pertenecía a Ino Yamanaka, la florista rubia.

- Na-Naruto-Kun anda muy raro.- Murmuraba la peliazul, acompañando cada frase con un sollozo.- A-ayer dijo que...no era bueno para mi que continuáramos juntos y...- Sasuke pudo imaginar el resto. Sorprendentemente no se sintió rebosante de felicidad, pero tampoco triste. Sin querer, creía, su amigo se había vuelto un poco egoísta. La misión en la que andaba debía llevarle mucho tiempo y quizás, no alcanzaba para mantener a Hinata feliz (o eso creía Naruto).

Sasuke se sintió dividido: por un lado quería encontrarlo y hablar con él pero por el otro...si Naruto andaba tan metido en ese asunto de la misión no creía correcto interrumpirlo. Pero...¡al diablo! él no era bueno ni considerado con nadie, menos con Naruto. Así que mañana lo seguiría y averiguaría en qué andaba metido ese idiota.

- _Agghh...- _Lo malo es que en la tarde debía volver donde Ino a sacar el polvo a las plantas.

**Última parte de la misión más 'terrible' del mundo **

{ Quinta sección (auntoimpuesta por él): Plantar algo decente. }

_The two of us, if we could agree just a little more,_

_and look just a little longer,_

_for the swaying flower of love._

Plantar era un problema grande, pero plantar como quinientos tomates era un problema de magnitudes elefantísticas (Naruto quiere decir: tan grande como un elefante, o varios). Pero había empezado hace una semana, su última semana allí y extrañamente, mientras regaba se sentía feliz, contento porque de alguna manera entendía esa parte de Sasuke que nunca comprendió y...lo sentía cerca. Tal vez, hace un mes exacto, no se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de ir a ver a Sasuke (es decir, de hablarle en la florería, que era el único lugar al que el moreno concurría con horarios estrictos), pero ahora lo deseaba. Apenas terminara el jardín lo haría y luego le gustaría pedirle a Tsunade Oba-Chan que le ordenase (porque _pedir amablemente _era una cosa imposible para ella) a Sasuke vivir en su casa. La casa que había arreglado para...él. Quería que disfrutase de la vista de su ventana, del canto de los pájaros (aunque ya poco cantaban, parecían traumados) y de los tomates que ahora se encargaba de regar. Naruto sonrió feliz. Sí podía lograr darle esa paz a Sasuke se daba por pagado completamente. Incluso agradecía la misión de Tsunade.

- Bien.- Naruto se agachó para abrir un montón de tierra y depositar unas cuantas semillas, luego se encargó de cubrirla bien y...se distrajo con un sonido de pasos. Estaba seguro que debía ser Sai, pues el día anterior le había pedido un libro de Tomates de Huerta y, seguramente se habría acordado de su pedido y se lo habría traído él sólo a la casa de Sasuke (a todo esto, Naruto amenazó dos horas completas a Sai de mantener su misión y su ubicación en secreto, ni quisiera a Sakura debía decírselo).- ¡Sai! ¿Eres tú? ¡Estoy en el patio trase...!- Pero al momento de incorporarse se quedó hecho una piedra. Instintivamente tomó el regadero y lo apretujó contra su pecho, en una cobarde señal de defensa.

Sasuke estaba ahí. Los separaba sólo las plantas de tomate. Pero lo miraba sorprendido, como no creyéndose que se encontraba ahí realmente. En su casa, plantando, incluso riendo solo, y nuevamente, plantando, plantando tomates.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - La pregunta le sonó media hosca, pero Naruto entendía a Sasuke. Él debía ser algo así como un ultrajador-de-casas, y así se sentía.

- ¡Es una misión, Sasuke! - Naruto se encargó bien de dejarlo en claro...gritándolo.- ¡No me mates, Tsunade Oba-Chan me obligó, dattebayo! -

Para su sorpresa Sasuke no se molestó, pero seguía perplejo y ahora miraba su casa con la boca semi abierta.

- ¿Quieres que te la muestre? Arreglé todas las habitaciones, aún me falta el techo pero...- Sasuke no le dirigió ninguna mirada y, Naruto supuso que era por lo idiota de su pregunta, si alguien conocía su casa ese era Sasuke. Así que luego de unos minutos demasiado incómodos, Sasuke decidió entrar a la casa.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, el más grande de todos. Esperaría a que Sasuke saliera para conversar, por mientras aún debía ocuparse de su pequeña huerta.

{ Una hora después... }

Comenzaba a ponerse el sol y cuando Sasuke salió de la casa, Naruto se hallaba sentado en el piso que daba hacia el patio. Parecía más descansado y menos sucio, así que Sasuke supuso que tan sólo lo estaba esperando a él. Que Naruto haya arreglado su casa le resultaba extraño. Tsunade no solía dar esas misiones a ninjas de alto nivel, y Naruto era uno de ellos. Por eso al verlo, lo descolocó. Se le había hecho cómica la escena de Naruto pintando de aquí para allá, arreglándolo todo como un histérico pero al final, había hecho bien su trabajo. Era un buen ninja.

- ¿Te gustó, dattebayo? - Naruto lo miró entrar al patio y le sonrió. Hace tanto tiempo que no le veía sonreír que tuvo que dedicarle una sonrisa media, pobre, pero al fin y al cabo, una sonrisa.

- _Gracias_.- Sasuke se situó a su lado. Por primera vez se hallaban tan cerca y el moreno pudo darse cuenta de lo perplejo que había dejado al rubio con su gratitud. Entonces, Naruto bajó la cara, no parecía tan contento como antes y se demoraba en preguntar.

- ¿Vas a vivir aquí de ahora en adelante? - Murmuró Naruto.

- Yo...- Iba a decir que eso sería perfecto pero debía pedir permiso a la Hokage todavía. Entonces, se sorprendió al notar cómo el piso se llenaba de gotas de agua, pensó que debía haber alguna gotera en el techo, pero lo descartó en seguida porque hace meses que no llovía. Fue ahí cuando miró a Naruto y se dio cuenta que lloraba. El rubio trataba de taparse los ojos y secarse las mejillas antes de que cayeran las lágrimas, pero eran tantas que no podía.

- Y-Yo debería darte las gracias a ti, ttebayo.- Hablaba mientras lloraba e hipaba.- He sido un imbécil contigo, Sasuke. Desde hace mucho que quería hablarte pero no podía...te echaba mucho de menos y me moría de miedo de pensar que te fueras de nuevo. A-a-sí que acepté la misión porque si arreglaba tu casa...pensé que te querrías quedar aquí por siempre, pero...no es suficiente.- Naruto levantó la mirada y lo miró fijamente. Sasuke se sintió de gelatina, no sabía si agarrarlo y abrazarlo o salir huyendo de ahí. Se desmoronaría. - No puedo solamente aceptar que estés en la villa, quiero que estés conmigo.- Ahora agachó la mirada algo avergonzado, y Sasuke lo agradeció también porque él estaba peor que los tomates que Naruto había plantado.- Esta casa me ha hecho extrañarte mucho. Sino la hubiera arreglado quizás no me habría dado cuenta de ello, que...-

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke lo tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia si; primero pensó en rodearlo con sus brazos pero ¡al demonio! besó a Naruto de la manera en que había soñado siempre. Tratando de transmitirle lo mucho que a él le hacía falta, lo mucho que había sentido ese rechazo por su parte y lo mucho que le quería.

- _Gracias por amarme tanto_.- Murmuró Sasuke entre besos.

- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? - Naruto se separó un poco para tomar aire y luego volver a besarlo.

- Si tú te quedas conmigo también.- Naruto rió en los labios del moreno. De alguna manera, esa casa le había traído más felicidad que desgracias y muy, muy en el fondo, podía decir que arreglarla no fue tanto problema. El mayor beneficio lo estaba viviendo ahora. Y si Sasuke no tenía ningún complejo, él podía quedarse a vivir con él ahí y de pasadita, regar los tomates y terminar su misión porque el techo aún no estaba reparado. Así que con alegría, pensó que lo mejor sería mostrarle la huerta de tomates en detalle la mañana siguiente, porque hoy no se aseguraba prestarle demasiada atención y de seguro, tampoco podría dormir nada.

Sasuke se aseguraría al día siguiente, luego de sacar el polvo a las plantas de Ino, de ir a agradecer a Tsunade por las provechosas misiones de rango Z que ahora estaba dando. Quizás y se apuntaba con una.

**The End**

**Fin de misión del rango-más-bajo-posible**

¡Hola, de nuevo! Había estado un poco perdida en esto de escribir pero regresé con un OneChapterFic (no me gusta decirles one shot porque éste, en particular, es algo extenso, bueeeeeno). Lo escribí en poco tiempo y me sorprendió. Lo que sucede es que la idea estaba latente en mi cabeza y como ahora estoy de vacaciones (y el tiempo libre abunda) me decidí a escribirlo, jijiji. Sólo puedo decir que a mi me gustó (hace mucho que no escribía algo que realmente me entretuviera, jeje) así que espero que a ustedes (a quien se decida leerlo completo) le agrade. Siempre son bien recibidos los comentarios, sean buenos o malos ! Así que animense jeje!

Mmm... ah si! Puse unos trozos de canciones también, el primer trozo que sale luego del título es de la canción de Cher, que se llama Just Like Jesse James (TEMAZO! me inspiró todo el fanfic, pueden traducirla y no tiene nada que ver con mi idea xD pero será! jajajaja) ... los demás trozos son de Kataomoi de Chara (siiiii, el ending de Kimi ni Todoke, adoro ese animé!). Son la traducción hecha al inglés de una página que no me acuerdo, pero si no conocen el tema descarguenselo por ahí, es muy bonito y me fascina la voz de Chara (es como ronca xD ¡muy tierna!).

Si tienen alguna duda del fic, transmitanmela en algún comentario o mensaje privado, no sé, lo que ustedes prefieran!

Si llegaron hasta aquí supongo que leyeron un poco, así que gracias! n.n

Muchos saludos y, feliz año nuevo muuuy atrasado, jeje!

_C u i d e n s e ! _

att. Metherlence Reverie

_%%$%% _

**EDITADO**: Por faltas serias de ortografía y porque ni siquiera reviso las cosas que subo (xD algo que definitivamente haré cuando suba otro fanfic.)


End file.
